Lazy, Sick Days
by FickleArtist
Summary: Only good thing about being sick is the human sized space heater. Platonic Roommate AU


Once again the pink eyed woman found herself lying in her roommate's bed watching another gore filled, overdone horror movie on her laptop. The creepy, probably insane old man's not so subtle warning, isolated destination with no way to contact the outside world, dirt roads that were rarely used, none of it deterred the idiotic group of friends from continuing on to the old, somewhat run down mansion. One person in the group, the one that made it halfway through the movie before being killed off, knew something was off but pressure from the others was enough to override their intuition. Never be an idiot and let your friends convince you that you're overreacting to the clear signs something is off, you just might be in a horror movie and ignoring them could save your life. Also, forget trying to save their sorry hides, it usually ends in your own gruesome death.

Okay so watching movies with her blue eyed roommate wasn't the brightest idea. Today however she was safe from being scared when she got too absorbed in the film. Usually she was the one using him as a pillow, except on the rare occasion he was sick or depressed. The former being the reason she was allowing herself to be a pillow. There was the slightest sense of guilt for his current state of ill health as he'd probably caught it from her a few days prior. After work she'd come in to check on him, make sure he took medicine, see if he'd eaten, and as she turned to leave was asked to sit with him for a while, that was three hours ago. Timmy got clingy when he was sick, drawn to any available source of warmth, which was why the younger male was buried under a thick blanket with his head on her stomach and an arm around her waist. Their cat curled up next to him as the redhead absentmindedly played with his hair.

In the film someone found an old medical table with straps to hold the patient down, dried blood everywhere, and some instruments with fresh blood on them. Again the group's voice of reason begged to leave only to be dismissed by the alpha male who would rather investigate. By the time they all realized what was going on there would be no way to leave, whatever evil that inhabited the mansion would have crippled their transport by then or the idiots would somehow disable it on their own, running it into a tree most likely.

Quiet mumbling broke her focus and look at the mass under the blanket as it pulled itself closer to her. The brunette shifted so his face was no longer hidden beneath the blanket and looked up at her sleepily. His hair was a mess, sticking up every which way, blue eyes still somewhat hazy thanks to mild fever he'd had all day, and pale face that lacked the green tinge. An improvement from earlier when he'd looked downright miserable, stumbling into the bathroom to be sick. With a frown she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, happy to find the fever was nearly gone. Despite her hands being cold compared to the blanket den her friend gave a happy sigh. The next twenty four hours would most likely be all his system needed to defeat whatever pathogen he'd contracted.

"You awake this time?"

Groaning, he hid his face, hugging her tighter, "nhh."

Vicky chuckled at the childish gesture. As soon as he was well again she would tease him for it, she always did. Tonight, tonight she would be nice and take care of him. Besides, if he was sick she had to do his share of the chores so if channeling the miniscule amount of maternal instinct she had got her out of doing them quicker, so be it. Well that was the lie the older woman told herself to make denying she cared about anyone easier. Already his breathing was evening out again, going back to sleep.

Turning her attention back to the movie, just in time to see the first victim meet their demise, the redhead put one hand on his shoulder. Her free hand started playing with his hair again…right as the friends discovered the remains of the first victim.


End file.
